The Hunted
by Binx's Jinx
Summary: The war is over but nothing is anywhere near peaceful. The people of Shinra are being taken down, blammed for almost destroying the world. SOLDIER is at the top of the list, which makes Zack and Cloud the targets. Looks like the hunt is about to begin.
1. A Starting Point

"It's all a game," the tall man mumbled. "Whoever that guy is, he's a lunatic for sure."

"There he is, men, get him!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"No, we must tell the master so he can hunt!" another yelled.

"Why, he's been winning against us for months!"

The tall man chuckled. _I shouldn't be laughing, _he thought, _but I can't help but make a good situation out of this. _"Hey, fellas!" the man yelled.

All the soldiers turned to look at the man.

"Better hurry or else your prey is gonna be running away from you!"

"Sir, let me go after him," a soldier said.

"If you do that, you'll die," the chief said.

The soldier shook. "Who is that man?" he asked another soldier.

"One of the hardest person we've tried to kill," the soldier said. "His name is Zack Fair."

"Zack Fair," the soldier breathed. "He's killed other men before?"

"Yes, numerous ones at that. With his own bare hands," the chief said.

"Scary," the soldier said.

Zack looked over at the men and sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to run all night again," he mumbled. Zack took off, sprinting through the forest, breathing easily, the soldiers panting, trying to catch up to Zack.

The man looked back and yelled. "Try as you might, you'll never catch me!"

"You won't last tonight!" the chief yelled back.

Zack just threw his head back again and laughed until his lungs began to hurt. "I'm one of the only ones you'll never kill. I'm a Shinra SOLDIER bastard!"

X-X-X-X

In the far distance, away from where Zack was, a blonde was panting while running away from armed forces. The blonde looked over and saw a small opening in the alleyway that he could just squeeze in to.

"I saw him go this way, men!" a soldier yelled to his comrades.

"He couldn't have gone very far. That guy looked too small and weak to get anywhere fast," one man said.

The blonde's breaths slowed when he saw the soldiers go by. Once he knew they were gone, the blonde slipped out of his hiding place and ran towards the forest.

_I'll have better chance in there, _he thought.

He ran as fast as he could until he reached deep into the forest. He fell down beside a tree to relax. There were sirens in the city that were louder than anything the blonde could think of. He put his head in his hands and felt tears run down his face.

"How much longer can I survive until they kill me too?" the blonde whispered.

"I thought I heard something over here," a soldier said.

The blonde gasped, scrambling to his feet. He turned to run, but as soon as he did, he felt something grab him from behind.

He yelped in surprise, feeling the grip from the person tighten. The blonde heard more soldiers running his way.

"Looks like your luck has run out, Shinra," the man holding the blonde snickered.

The blonde felt tears falling out of his eyes yet again as he slumped in the man's hard grip. "I know it has," he choked out.

X-X-X-X

Zack was still running. He looked back and saw that some of soldiers had disappeared. Zack frowned. _That's strange, _he thought. _I wonder what's going on right now. _

He looked ahead and suddenly, he heard a cry. Zack raced up to where he heard the cry, which seemed like it was a cry for help. Once Zack made it over a few trees, he saw a large sturdy man, holding a small blonde boy. The blonde had tears running down his cheeks.

Zack didn't have time to think. He jumped down and slammed right into the man holding the blonde.

"Argh," the man grunted, "who the hell did that." He looked up and saw Zack. He glared, "Who the hell are you?"

Zack didn't say anything; he just pulled back his fist and slammed it into the guys face. The man staggered back, holding his face, grunting loudly.

"Damnit," the man mumbled.

Zack quickly turned around and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come on," he said, yanking the boy from his feet.

They both ran as fast as they could until they couldn't hear the man yelling anymore. Zack pulled them into a rock area to hide in.

"Let's rest here for now," Zack said as the blonde fell to the ground, panting heavily. Zack bent down. "You okay there?" he asked.

"I'm just, out of, breath, that's it, I just need to, relax," the blonde panted.

"I'll keep watch, okay?" Zack said.

The blonde nodded and leaned against a rock so he could catch his breath.

Zack turned around. "Oh, by the way, my name's Zack, Zack Fair if you want to get technical. And what's your name?"

"Cloud, Cloud Strife," the blonde said.

"Well, Cloud," Zack said, "it was a good thing I found you, huh? If I didn't get there soon then you'd probably be dead."

Cloud looked up wide eyed until he frowned and looked down.

"Ahh, sorry about that," Zack said, scratching the back of his head.

Cloud shook his head, "No, I know. I've been too lucky for too long. My time was bound to run out sooner or later."

_Great, _Zack thought, _I'm stuck with the guy who's ready to throw in the towel. He'll only slow me down, but… _"So what were you planning on doing?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" Cloud looked up at Zack.

"Did you plan on dying soon? Don't you have someone important to you that you want to see again?"

"Not that I can remember," Cloud said. "I've been on the run for so long. What about you, do you have someone you want to see?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, a close friend of mine left before everything happened. I want to find him to make sure he's okay."

"Who is he?"

"I don't suppose you know a guy by the name of Angeal Hewley?"

"He's one of the high SOLDIERS?" Cloud asked.

Zack nodded, "Have you seen him?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, I only heard stories when I was part of Shinra."

Zack tilted his head, "Were you in SOLDIER?"

"I was only a Shinra infantryman. I never got into SOLDIER," Cloud said. He looked at Zack, "Where were you ranked?"

"Me, I was a 1st class SOLDIER before we won the war."

"I see. I don't get it, why are they hunting us even though we helped them back then?"

"They hate what Shinra did," Zack said. "I can't say I'm happy with them either, but killing anyone and everyone who had something to do with Shinra," Zack shook his head. "It's pure madness. Destroying the planet comes with a high consequence I suppose. "

"But if we almost destroyed the planet," Cloud said. "I think we deserve some of the stuff that's happening."

"All the killing," Zack exclaimed, "all the murders of innocent lives, you think we deserve that? Everyone was slaughtered who didn't get away. Nobody held back, even children were killed!"

Cloud flinched at Zack's outburst. He looked down at his feet. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get angry."

Zack looked over at Cloud and saw something. He was shaking like a scarred child. _He's just scarred, _Zack thought, _it's something he can't help. _"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. You're scarred and I can understand that."

Cloud kept looking at the ground not saying anything to the other man.

"Hey, Cloud," Zack began.

"I saw those two go this way, men!" a soldier yelled.

Both Cloud and Zack looked up.

"Damn," Zack mumbled, running over to Cloud, taking the blonde by the arm, pulling him off the ground. "We've got to hurry," Zack whispered.

Cloud nodded slightly.

"I found them!" a soldier yelled from atop the rocks.

"Shit!" Zack exclaimed, pushing Cloud against the rocks, blocking him from view.

In a mater of seconds, ten soldiers surrounded the two Shinras. A few moved forward with guns in their hands. "Your time is up, you Shinra bastards," a soldier said.

"Is that what the people who saved you all are being called now?" Zack asked.

"No," the chief said, walking forward, "that's what we call the people who nearly destroyed us all by killing the planet."

Zack stayed quiet, backing up more so he covered Cloud.

A few more men moved forward. "There's no way to go, SOLDIER."

Zack grinned, "You really think that?"

"What are you planning?" the chief asked.

Zack fiddled with a small orb in his hand. _I was saving this in case of an emergency. I guess this situation counts as one, _he thought. Zack threw the orb into the air and it began to glow. A monster suddenly appeared before all the men; it roared at the sight of the soldiers that were the monster's challenge.

"A summon?" A soldier yelled.

"Why does this guy have a summon with him?" another yelled.

"Come on," Zack whispered to Cloud, who was staring in disbelief at the scene before him. Zack began climbing the rocks. He looked down at Cloud and outstretched his arm. "Take my hand," he said.

Cloud was hesitant at first but grabbed onto Zack's outstretched arm.

Zack heaved the blonde up with ease. He laughed to himself. _This guy's really light at his age, _Zack thought.

"They're getting away!" the chief yelled as he fought off the monster. "Go after them, men!"

A few soldiers tried to get through, but they were stopped when the monster swung its claws at them. Zack pulled Cloud up the rest of the way and stood on his feet. Cloud got to his feet and the two of them ran away from the soldiers.

After awhile, Zack spotted a small cave in the distance. He ran towards that with Cloud right behind him. There was a small opening and Zack slipped in as the blonde did the same.

They were both panting and Zack pulled up a rock to block off the entrance. "We should be safe here," he breathed. Zack looked over at Cloud, "You holding up, Cloud?" he asked.

Cloud held up his hand to wave the other guy off.

Zack went over and crouched down next to the blonde. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cloud said, breathing heavily.

"You look flushed," Zack frowned. He held up his hand and placed it on Cloud's forehead. Cloud jumped at the touch. "It seems like you're running a fever," Zack said. "I wonder how that happened."

"Well, I," Cloud started.

"What is it?"

"A monster attacked me and it had poison with it. I was hit recently and that might be why I'm sick right now."

"Shit," Zack said, scrambling from his sitting position. "You should have told me sooner." Zack dug in his pocket until he pulled out a bottle with some green liquid inside. "Here," he said, "drink this and you'll feel better."

Cloud tried to take the bottle but his hands were shaking too much.

Zack sighed and pulled the bottle back. "Lean back against that rock over there and I'll help you."

Cloud nodded and leaned his small body against the cold cave wall. Zack pulled himself close enough to Cloud to be able to put the bottle up to his mouth.

"Open up so I can pour it in," Zack huffed when Cloud still didn't move. "Come on, man," he groaned.

Cloud slumped to one side, breathing even heavier.

Zack looked worried at the blonde. He quickly took the liquid into his mouth and pressed his lips against Cloud's. He sat there for awhile, pouring the liquid from his mouth to the blonde's.

Cloud opened his eyes wide and knocked Zack back. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Well, you wouldn't open up so that was the only way to get that medicine in you. Now, lay and stay still so it can work faster."

Cloud blushed as he did what Zack told him.

"I'll watch out for those guys, you just rest up for now. If you need anything then just call, okay?"

Cloud just nodded as he curled up on one side of the cave. When Zack was far away from the blonde, Cloud put his fingers on his lips and felt where Zack's had brushed against them so softly.

The blonde blushed again and shivered. The cave was cold and he hugged his legs closer to him. After a few minutes, Cloud heard Zack walking over to him.

Zack took out a few things from around the cave. Soon enough, the man made a fire next to Cloud, which helped him to stop shivering.

"Hey, are you doing alright there?" Zack asked.

"Mmm hmm," Cloud mumbled as he shivered again.

Zack sighed and sat down nest to the blonde. Cloud looked up confused as Zack pulled him against his chest. Again the blonde blushed as he pressed himself against Zack's body.

"You'll stay warmer by sitting here," Zack said.

"Oh, okay," Cloud mumbled as he laid his head on Zack's shoulder. "Didn't you say you would keep watch?"

"I can keep watch from here," Zack said. "You just need to sleep."

Cloud nodded and relaxed a little in Zack's arms. He soon felt his eyelids droop as he took in Zack's scent. The rough scent of a SOLDIER was feeling secure.

_This is nice, _Cloud thought as he slowly fell asleep next to the other Shinra.

Zack looked down at Cloud and smiled. "Man you are going to be quiet the hassle, aren't you, Cloud?" he mumbled to himself.

Zack put his arm on Cloud's waist and pulled him closer to him. Cloud nuzzled Zack's neck, which made the man jump a little. He moved some blonde strands from Cloud's face. Zack was surprised when Cloud giggled and moved closer to him.

Zack sighed, "Yeah, this'll be interesting with you with me." Zack looked up into the cave's ceiling and found himself smiling. Something he hadn't done in a long time since the other people had started hunted him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, and the winner of the poll was Zack and Cloud! Now I know I said I would start this later but I couldn't wait XD**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm excited to see how it progresses in the time it's here. Annnnnnnnnnnd it'll be longer than "An Eternity" WOO HOO!**

**And I know that Zack seems like a flirt and oh boy he is lol but I'm not giving out an spoliers so shhh =3**

**Thank you for reading and the support. Please review so I remember to write more D **


	2. When Guns Flare

"Hey, you have to wake up," Zack murmured, shaking Cloud a little.

"Mmmm," Cloud mumbled back.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cloud, we need to get going."

"I don't want to leave," the blonde mumbled.

Zack sighed and waked over to the cave's entrance. He moved the rock and scanned the field to see if there were any soldiers hiding. He smiled, "Good," Zack said, "it looks all clear."

The SOLDIER slowly crept out of the cave and ran off into the far distance, leaving Cloud behind.

X-X-X-X

Hours had passed until Cloud finally woke up and sat from where he was laying. The blonde scanned the room and looked worried.

"Zack," Cloud breathed, "Zack, are you here?" he got up and walked around to the back of the cave. Cloud when he felt a draft coming from the cave's ceiling. "Zack, this isn't funny anymore. Come out, please?"

There was a snap and Cloud squeaked, stepping back a bit until he fell backwards. He grumbled and picked himself up quickly.

Another snap was made and Cloud shook his head. _Come on Cloud, _he thought, _you've been through worse than this, but then again there was a general with my group. _

The blonde swallowed hard and started walking back to the entrance. There was another sound that sounded like feet shuffling, and before Cloud could react, someone grabbed him from behind. They cupped his mouth so he wouldn't scream and they also held his arms tightly against his chest.

"Hey, boss," the soldier holding Cloud said, "I got him."

"Good work, man," the leader said with little emotion, which made the soldier slightly disappointed. "Now all we have to do is wait for Zack Fair to come back. We're lucky his friend was dumb enough to come back here."

Cloud struggled against the soldier, but he still felt weak from the poison. The blonde bit down on the soldier's hand, which made him yelp and let go of Cloud. The Shinra scrambled quickly up and bolted for the entrance, but he felt someone grab his arm and pin him to the ground.

"Now we can't have you escaping," another soldier said as he smirked.

"Please, Zack left me. I don't know where he is but he's not here," Cloud choked out.

"We were watching you both the whole time," the man said. "We know that he's coming back, and if not," the soldier took out a knife and held it against Cloud's neck. "We'll just kill you instead."

Cloud's eyes widened as he starred into the leader's dark eyes. He tried to wiggle free but the knife moved closer to his pale neck. The blonde felt the blade pierce his skin and he whimpered as the blood began to trail down him.

"I wouldn't move a whole lot if I were you," the soldier said, grinning ferociously. "You might cause me to slip and cut your neck by accident."

"Don't even think about it," the leader said, walking up from behind the soldier. "We have no intention in killing him until he's served his purpose."

"Then what should I do with him, sir?" the soldier asked.

"Tie him up for now. Keep an eye on him too so he won't run off again."

The soldier nodded and lifted Cloud off the ground roughly. He pushed the blonde against the cave wall and leaned over him. "Just stand still and you won't get hurt," the man grumbled to Cloud.

Cloud choked and nodded. He let the man tie ropes tightly around his small wrists until he winced at how tight they really were. Once the soldier was done, he picked Cloud up and dragged him to his leader.

"Here he is, sir," the soldier said, handing Cloud over to the leader.

Cloud looked up and saw the man's face for the first time. He had dark brown hair and was tall. His dark stormy eyes shinned brightly as he looked at the blonde. Cloud had to keep himself from reaching up and touching the long scar that was sliced across the man's forehead to his nose.

"Don't say anything, you got that?" the leader glared at Cloud slightly.

Cloud only nodded and looked down at his feet. After a few moments, everyone heard a noise at the entrance of the cave.

Cloud's heart stopped for a moment.

"Cloud," Zack called for the blonde. "I'm back. I hope you're not still sleeping, or else I'll eat all the food I found for us."

The blonde was about to scream for Zack to run but the leader covered his mouth quickly with his hand.

Zack walked over to where he had left Cloud and he frowned. "Cloud, hey Cloud, where are you?"

Cloud struggled against the man's grip but it was too strong. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he heard Zack get closer.

"Come on out," Zack called, laughing slightly. He turned over by a wall and dropped everything in his hands. He growled as he saw two soldiers and their leader, and in the middle of them was a terrified looking Cloud bounded by ropes. "Cloud!" Zack yelled.

"Don't move, Zack Fair," the leader said. He pulled Cloud closer and looked at Zack with fury in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Zack snarled.

"My name is Squall Leonhart. I've been given a mission to hunt you down, Zack Fair. Now, I suggest you come with me or your friend here will pay the price."

"What are you gonna do?" Zack challenged Squall.

Squall frowned and pulled out a gun, putting next to Cloud's head. "You can watch as I blow the blonde's head right off."

"You wouldn't dare," Zack breathed.

There was a click and Cloud let out a sob as Squall placed his hand on the trigger. "Don't test me; once I've been given a mission, I see it through till the end. It doesn't matter if I have to kill a few people here and there to complete it either."

Zack growled and looked down, "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't, Zack!" Cloud yelled. "Just leave me! Save yourself and just leave me behind. I don't want you to-"

"Shut up," Squall said, tugging Cloud hard, which made the blonde wince. "Now, Zack Fair," he said as he looked at the SOLDIER, "drop all your weapons and come here."

Zack did as he was told and took off any weapons he had hidden within himself. He looked up at Squall and frowned. "Let Cloud go first before I do anything else."

"I'll let him go, but you need to come towards us first," Squall said.

"Fine," Zack grumbled as he walked up to the brunette and Cloud. He smiled when he made eye contact with the blonde.

Zack dropped all his weapons and held up his arms. "Alright, now let Cloud go."

Squall starred at the SOLDIER for a few seconds. He smirked, "Why do you care so much for this guy. He's just an infantryman, isn't he?"

"Like that matters," Zack shook his head. "He's my friend so I have to watch his back, don't I?"

"I doubt that. You don't have to risk your life just for one friend."

"Then it shows you don't have very many friends," Zack smirked.

"Whatever," Squall shrugged. He pushed Cloud away from him and pointed his gun at Zack's heart.

Cloud stumbled a bit before looking up at Zack, who had caught him in his arms. "Zack," Cloud began but was cut off.

"Just get out of here while you still can, Cloud," Zack smiled as he pulled off the ropes on Cloud's wrists.

"What, I can't just leave you here to die!" Cloud exclaimed.

Zack laughed softly, "Don't worry," he said, putting a hand on the blonde's hair. He ruffled it a bit like Cloud was a little kid. "Everything will be okay."

Cloud felt tears coming to his eyes as Zack pushed the blonde back. He began to walk away until Cloud felt something sharp to his back. The blonde turned and saw a soldier pressing his sword right at him.

Zack growled, "I thought you said you'd let him go."

Squall shrugged, "I'm not in charge of these men. They can do what they please; I just have to take care of you."

Zack heard Cloud yelp as the man pulled him into a choke hold. "Damn it," Zack murmured.

"Now," Squall said, "let's get this over with, shall we?"

"I should have expected this from cold hearted bastards like them," Zack grumbled.

Squall held his gun up to Zack. "Are you ready to accept your death?"

Zack heard Cloud whimper as the soldier tightened his grip on the blonde. Zack looked back and felt a surge of anger, seeing Cloud so helpless, starring intently into Zack's Mako filled eyes. That was when Zack knew. He didn't have himself to worry about; he had to watch Cloud and keep him safe as well.

There was a click and Squall moved his gun again. Zack grinned and turned to face the brunette. "Sorry," Zack said, "but I don't plan on dying today."

"So you'd rather watch your friend be killed instead?" Squall asked, pointing towards Cloud, who had a knife to his throat.

"That's just it. He isn't dying today either."

Quickly, Zack ran towards the soldier holding Cloud, knocking the man backwards. Zack tugged the blonde down just when Squall shot at the two of them.

Zack pulled Cloud up as he looked at Squall, who was holding the gun to them. Pushing Cloud behind him, Zack, blocking the blonde from view, starred into Squall's stormy eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Zack asked. "Aren't you going to shoot me?"

"Zack," Cloud warned, touching the SOLDIER's shoulder.

"I would listen to your friend if I were you," Squall said.

Zack cursed under his breath as a few soldiers formed behind Squall. _Well, Zack, you better think of a way out of here fast, _Zack thought. _I could get away easily if I was alone, but, _Zack turned to look at Cloud. _I've got Cloud here to worry about. _

The two Shinras were about to be cornered when Zack's eye caught a quick glimmer of light. Squall noticed this too and looked up. When he did, a large figure landed before him and the other soldiers.

The person held a long sword and slashed at Squall, sending him backwards into the wall. The person pursued them and attacked a few soldiers, killing two of them.

Squall grunted and turned to the rest of the men. "Let's retreat," he said.

The soldiers nodded and began to retreat as Squall followed them. Before he left, the brunette turned to Zack. "Next time you're mine, Fair," he said as he finally disappeared into the darkness.

The figure stood there for a few moments until Zack spoke. "Hey," he said, "thanks for the save back there."

"Don't mention it," the person said.

Zack turned back to the blonde. "Are you okay, Cloud?" he asked.

Cloud nodded slightly. "I'm fine it's just this," he said, pointing at his bloody neck.

Zack touched the spot where the blood was oozing out of Cloud's neck, which made Cloud wince in pain. Zack frowned, "That looked like it hurts more than what you said. Come on, we need to find a good doctor to fix you up."

"That won't be necessary," the person said. "I have some Cure with me right now."

Zack looked up at the person; he almost forgot about. "You do?" Zack asked. "Great, thanks again, um," he paused.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized who I am yet, Zack," the person said, stepping out of the shadows.

It was a man with long silver hair. He wore a long leather coat that a general in SOLDIER would wear. His eyes glowed as he looked at Zack and Cloud.

Zack's eyes widened. "Sephiroth?" he asked shocked. "Sephiroth, is that really you?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly as he walked towards the other two. He knelt down in front of Cloud as he looked at Zack. "I know you have a lot of questions, but let's heal you friend first, alright?"

"I have no argument with that," Zack nodded.

The general nodded back, turning towards Cloud. "Stay still for me," Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth touched Cloud's neck, which made him wince again at the touch. Zack winced too as he watched Sephiroth heal Cloud's wounded neck.

Once the general was done, he pulled away from Cloud, who was gasping for air. Zack knelt down beside the blonde quickly. "Cloud, Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud looked up into Zack's eyes. "Sorry, I'm not used to Cure. I never really had it used on me when I worked for Shinra."

Zack smiled, "You'll be okay. You just need to give it some time and you should get used to it quickly."

"I hate to break up the moment, but we should leave this place before those guys send in backup," Sephiroth said.

"Alright," Zack said. He turned back to Cloud. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Cloud said as he struggled to stand up.

Zack grabbed his hand and helped him up so Cloud was on his feet. The blonde began to sway and soon fell forward before Zack caught him in his arms. Cloud gasped as he felt a shot of pain go through him.

"Here," Zack said, turning around, "climb on my back. I can carry you on the way."

"O-okay," Cloud mumbled as he mounted onto Zack's back.

The SOLDIER smiled, "Comfy?" he asked.

Cloud felt his cheeks get hot as he nodded his head and buried himself into the back of Zack's neck. He closed his eyes and let his body relax in the other's arms.

"Okay, we're ready when you are, Seph," Zack said.

Sephiroth starred at the two others for a few moments until he turned around. "Follow me," he said as he began to leave the cave.

All of them traveled until they finally reached an area where there was an old fire pit and a few other objects lying around. Zack looked around with Cloud still on his back. "Is this where you've been staying lately, Sephiroth?" he asked.

"I've been here for a few weeks now. I was making some rounds today and that was when I found you and your friend in that cave. Good thing I found you too. If I hadn't, you'd both be dead."

Cloud shivered slightly and Zack frowned. "I would have found a way out of there, but still, thanks."

"You should rest here for the night, so that way he can recover fully," Sephiroth said. "I'll be leaving for Midgar tomorrow morning."

"Why are you going to Midgar? They probably have soldiers looking for survivors everywhere."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Everyone's been dead for months. I'm hoping to find some information on why exactly this happened."

Zack frowned again but stayed quiet. He walked over to a stone and gently set Cloud on the ground. He smiled and ruffled his hair. "You'll be okay," he whispered. The SOLDIER sat down next to the blonde and looked up at Sephiroth. "You don't mind us staying here?"

"No, since I'm leaving, you can stay as long as you want to."

"Alright," Zack turned back to Cloud. "You should get some sleep, Cloud. We'll have a long trip tomorrow morning."

Cloud looked up at Zack and shivered as he hugged himself tightly. "I'll try," he whispered.

"Are you cold?" Zack asked.

"No, I'll be fine, Zack," Cloud said as he shivered again.

Zack sighed and pulled the blonde into his lap. Cloud blushed and starred at Zack wide eyed. "Zack, what are you-"

"Just sit here and you'll stay warm," Zack smiled.

Cloud just nodded as his face grew redder.

Soon enough, Cloud began to breathe softly and evenly to show he was finally asleep. Zack smiled slightly as he pulled Cloud closer to him. He stroked the blonde spikes as Sephiroth looked at him. "So, how did you find this one?" Sephiroth asked.

"He was being attacked," Zack said. "He would have died if I didn't find him in time. Cloud was infected with poison and he's still recovering, so this little mishap didn't help too much in the recovery."

"I see. He's a lucky one to have met you."

"I take after Angeal, don't I?'

"I suppose you do. Zack, have you been looking for him?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded, "Ever since the attack on the Shinra Company and Midgar, I've been looking for Angeal. Seph, have you seen him at all. I need to talk to him; I need to tell him something important."

Sephiroth shook his head, "I can't say that I've seen him, but he shouldn't be too hard to find. You found him when he needed you the most, so maybe it'll work in reverse for you two."

"I just wanted to help him," Zack said, remembering the incident involving the Jenova cells and how Angeal had called himself a monster for having the wings of an angel. "Hopefully I'll find him, but I have Cloud to worry about too."

"Why don't you just leave him? He doesn't know you well enough to understand, and he'll just hold you back on your journey."

Zack looked up angrily, "I can't just get up and leave him. Cloud's my friend and I don't just abandon them, so don't go saying something like that."

Sephiroth shrugged, "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I think I know," Zack said.

"Alright," Sephiroth said, getting up, "get some sleep. I'll take the watch for tonight. You know what to do when you're done here, right?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure it was like nobody was here. Thanks again, Seph."

"Just get some sleep."

Zack nodded his head as he slowly felt himself nod off until he finally fell asleep with Cloud still tightly held in his arms.

X-X-X-X

Morning came and Cloud's eyes fluttered open. He stifled a yawn as he scanned the area around himself, but he felt as though he couldn't move. Panic ran through the blonde as he tried to find what was holding onto him so tightly.

Cloud was about to call for help until he turned and saw Zack, leaning against the stone, sleeping heavily with Cloud in his arms.

_How long have we been sleeping? _Cloud thought. _Were we like this the whole ti-oh, I remember now. _The blonde blushed as he remembered the SOLDIER taking him into his arms. They seemed to have fallen asleep in the same position the entire time as well.

Cloud tried to move away from Zack as quietly as possible, but Zack suddenly groaned softly and tightened his grip on Cloud's waist. The blonde sighed and mumbled to himself. "It can't be help I guess."

He rested his head back onto Zack's chest and sat there, listening to the SOLDIER's breathing. Cloud felt himself rise and fall by the slowing intake on air Zack was making. Cloud moved slightly again and felt Zack chuckle. He looked up, but he was still fast asleep.

After awhile longer, Zack groaned and stretched his arms out beside him; but when he did, he felt something scramble off of his lap. Zack almost jumped before he looked and saw Cloud sitting on his knees as a faint blush crept onto the blonde's face.

Zack cocked a smile, "Good morning to you sleepy head."

Cloud looked at the ground away from Zack.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Zack asked confused.

Cloud shook his head, "No, no, it's nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired."

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling, by the way? You were shivering so I thought if you and I sat together, then you would be warmer."

"I'm okay, thanks," Cloud said.

Zack nodded and looked around. "I guess Seph's gone just like he said he would," Zack sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm, I guess we should try to get to our destination."

"Which is where exactly?"

"I think that maybe the safest place we could go is a village far from Midgar, and I think I know just the place."

"Huh? Where could we go that's far enough?"

"We can go to Gongaga," Zack said. "It's my home town, and since most of those soldiers think I'm dead, they'll never think to look there."

Cloud was hesitant to agree, but he bit his lip, silently doubting Zack's plan.

Zack caught onto that. "Hey," he said, "what's up?"

"It just seems risky, that's all," Cloud whispered.

Zack sighed, "Well, if you have any better ideas then tell me."

Cloud shook his head, "I don't see any other options, so I guess we go to Gongaga?"

Zack grinned widely and lunged at the blonde, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Great," Zack said in excitement. "Then we should get going."

Once Zack pulled away from Cloud, the blonde tried desperately to cover up the blush that was forming quickly on his face. He looked up at Zack, who was already walking towards a road. "This guy is just too optimistic," Cloud sighed, shaking his head.

"Hurry up, Cloud," Zack waved to him.

Cloud scrambled to his feet, running over to the older man. Once the blonde made it over to Zack, Cloud saw the SOLDIER holding out his thumb, leaning slightly into the road.

"Uh, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm?" Zack murmured as he concentrated on the road.

"What are you doing?"

Zack turned to the blonde in shock. "I'm hitchhiking. Haven't you ever heard of it? Or, are you one of those city boys?"

Cloud couldn't help but let out a small giggle within him.

"Did I say something funny?" Zack asked amused.

"It's just," Cloud paused as he stopped giggling. "It's just that I'm a country boy too."

"Really, from where?" Zack asked.

"I'm from Nibelheim," Cloud said proudly.

Zack suddenly let out a loud laugh, dropping his thumb to clutch his stomach. He began to laugh even more as he saw Cloud's pouting face.

"What's wrong with Nibelheim?" Cloud huffed.

"Sorry, I just never thought you would be coming from such a backwater town," Zack chuckled, wiping away a tear from laughter.

"Well, isn't it the same as Gongaga?" Cloud asked. "There's a reactor there just like the one Nibelheim has, right?"

"Fair enough," Zack shrugged. "So we're both country boys. Now we have something in common."

"Like we didn't before?" Cloud asked confused.

Zack waved the blonde off. "Being in SOLDIER and working for Shinra doesn't count as having things in common."

"Okay, so I suppose all we talk about is the country life and what we do?" Cloud said.

Zack laughed again. "We can find more things in common than the country life too, you know, Chocobo Head?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, you see, your hair kinda looks like a Chocobo's head, so I thought 'Chocobo Head sounds like the perfect nickname!' how does it sound?"

"I don't like it," Cloud murmured.

"You want me to call you spike?" Zack asked.

"Neither one sounds good!" Cloud exclaimed, raising his hands in the air, which made Zack burst into laughter again.

Zack finally stopped laughing and turned to put his thumb up again. "Hopefully we'll get a ride soon," he said. "But you know, it's kinda nice to get to know someone."

Cloud turned away quickly to hide another blush on his face. "You're really weird, Zack."

"So I've been told. I wonder why we never met in SOLDIER before. You really stick out with that hair of yours, but then again, you also kinda don't show because of your height."

"Who asked you?" Cloud growled with the blush deepening more on his cheeks.

"Well, you are pretty short for you age," Zack smiled.

Cloud sighed. Then, something caught his eye. He turned and saw a vehicle coming their way. Quickly, Cloud waved for them to stop, which surprised Zack since he didn't see the truck coming.

The truck came up and stopped immediately in front of the two Shinras. A lean man leaned out in the passenger window, grinning at the two. "Well, where are you two headed?" the man asked.

"We want to stop at a nearby town," Zack said, looking at the ground.

"Whatcha wanna do that for? Ya'll know those dirty SOLDIERs are runnin around the place right now. I wouldn't want to be caught with those suckers roamin the area and what not," the man said. "Take my advice and don't go to the nearby town. In fact, just find an open town to stay in."

"We want to go to a more open town, but me and my friend need to get more supplies," Zack said.

The man eyed Cloud for a few seconds. "I was talking about you two not going into town for this little one's benefits more. Those SOLDIERs will eat this kid up in a second. Those Generals especially will just take Blondie down in a second."

"No worries," Zack said pulling Cloud close to him. "I'll be watching over him." Zack grinned, closing his eyes at the man. "So," he said, "do you think we can get a ride to town?"

The man shrugged, "Get in the back," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing short stuff," the man smiled back.

Zack and Cloud walked over to the back of the truck, and Zack hoisted Cloud into the back as he climbed in himself. The two of them sat next to each other as Zack told the man to go.

Once they were on the road, Cloud turned to Zack. "Why didn't you look at that guy?" he asked.

Zack moved closer to Cloud, leaning into his ear he whispered, "Because of my eyes."

"Your eyes?" Cloud asked confused.

Zack pulled back and starred into Cloud clear blue orbs. Their faces were inches apart from each other. "Yes," Zack said, "my eyes. My eyes are infused with Mako energy, which is a sure sign of a SOLDIER."

Cloud looked into those glowing eyes. He starred at them for the longest time like Cloud was hypnotized by them.

"They're pretty, right?" Zack said, snapping Cloud back into reality. "I'm going to by some dark contacts so I can actually look at people."

"Or I can treat you like a blind person," Cloud said.

"You know, that could work out for our benefits," Zack said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I was kidding, Zack!" Cloud said, looking shocked.

Zack laughed, ruffling the blonde spikes, "I was too, man. At any rate, you should probably stick by me if what that old man says is true about this town."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Like or not, Cloud, but you _are _adorable," Zack said. "Some guys want that sort of thing. We need to be careful so that way nobody suspects something if we attract too much attention."

Cloud sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't think you can," Zack said.

"Who says so?" Cloud asked.

"Just forget it. All I ask is that you stick by me, deal?"

"Sure," Cloud said.

"Hey, you two," the driver said. "We're here. The town of pure hell."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: A long wait? Yes. Do I fail at updates? YES! I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short but there are plenty of fluffing scenes lol I hope that updates go faster since "Lusting Love" is done now. YAY! Sephy gets his big entrance along with Squally XD

**I'm glad people still stay with me even though I take forever to update. I have a lot of school work to do D8 Thanks for all the support!**


	3. A Hellish Town

"Well, here we are, boys," the driver said.

Zack hopped off the back of the truck, landing with a "thump". The SOLDIER turned back and held his hand out for Cloud to take.

Cloud starred at Zack for a few seconds before turning his head and jumping off the truck himself. The blonde tripped, however, when landed.

Luckily Zack quickly caught Cloud before he fell. The older teen grinned and chuckled as he felt Cloud sling to him for dear life. "You should be more careful, Cloud," Zack said, trailing his hand over the blonde's waist. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, right?"

The boy looked up wide eyed at Zack as he felt a wave of heat wash over his face.

"Hey," the driver called. "If you two love birds are done, I need ya to come over here."

"W-wait," Cloud said frantically. "W-we're n-n-not in love; we-we aren't l-l-lo-lovers."

"Aww, but, Cloud," Zack said, pulling the blonde closer to him. "That's not what you said to me last night."

"Z-Zack!" Cloud said, blushing a bright crimson red.

Suddenly Zack busted out laughing, letting go of Cloud to clutch his stomach. "You should see the look on your face, Cloud."

"Huh?" the blonde breathed, bewildered.

"I was joking; calm down and lighten up a bit."

"Are ya done yet?" the driver asked.

Cloud was about to say something until Zack grabbed his hand and dragged him to the driver.

"What's up, old man?" Zack grinned.

The driver smirked a bit at the teen's words. His smirk soon turned into a frown as he starred at the two. "I really wish you would both reconsider going into that town," he said.

"Don't worry," Zack said. "We'll be just fine."

The man shook his head. "You don't get it; this town is one big hell hole. People go in, and they never come out."

"Sounds interesting," Zack grinned.

"Please take this seriously," the man said.

"Why are you so worried about us?" Cloud asked.

The man sighed, "You two seem different somehow."

_If only you knew, _Zack thought grimly.

"Plus," the man said. "You remind me of my grandsons, Cloud."

"Your grandsons?" Cloud asked confused.

The man nodded, pulling a picture from his pocket. He smiled as he said, "My dear grandsons, Roxas and Ventus."

Cloud took the picture when the man handed it to him. The picture was of two small blonde boys with bright blue eyes, which were the same as Cloud's. The two boys were twins.

Zack leaned over Cloud's shoulder. "Whoa," Zack said so loudly that it made Cloud jump. "You weren't kidding, old man. Cloud, they even have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes just like you. That's awesome!"

"You're right," Cloud said, handing the man the picture.

"Maybe you'll meet them one day." The man frowned, "But you won't if you go into that town."

"Sorry," Zack said, "but we have no choice."

"Please, I can take you to another town if you want. I'll have no problem with it."

Zack looked to the ground. "We don't want to cause you anymore trouble," he said.

Cloud looked up to the raven. _He really cares about others, but, _Cloud thought.

"Are you sure about this?" the driver asked.

Zack nodded.

The man sighed as he grabbed a pen and paper from a bag that was sitting on the passenger's seat. He brought it up and placed the paper on the steering wheel.

"I have a friend who came to this town awhile back," the man said, scribbling some things on the piece of paper. "Her name is Alease. She didn't give me a last name, but she may still live in this town. Alease will help you out. Just giver her this," the man said, handing Cloud the paper.

Cloud read what was on it. "Alease, these two are friends of mine. Please help them to the best of your abilities. Thank you again for everything. Your old friend and driver, Victor."

Victor smiled, "I hope that helps."

"I think it will," Cloud smiled. "Thanks, Victor."

"No problem," Victor said. "Good luck to both of you."

Victor started his car and began to drive off as Zack waved after him. "Thanks, old man!"

In the mirror, Zack saw Victor smile. The man stuck his arm out the window and waved one last time before he disappeared in the distance.

Once Zack and Cloud were left alone, Zack started walking towards the town. Cloud stumbled as he began to chase after him. At the entrance of the town held a sign that had collapsed, making hang on the ground just in front of the town. Beside the sign was a maroon cloth that looked torn and worn out.

Zack quickly grabbed the cloth, tearing it from the sign. He turned back to Cloud. "Stand still for a second," Zack said.

"What are you doing?" Cloud said, taking a step back.

Zack sighed, "You remember what I said before about you staying close to me? Well, I think we should keep you out of sight, so I'm going to tie this around you so you can cover your face."

Cloud was hesitant. "I'll be fine, Zack. Besides, don't you need to hide your eyes?"

"I'll keep my head down, plus it's bright out today, so my eyes don't shine as much. I think we better be safe than sorry. Now let me put this on you, Cloud," Zack said, motioning Cloud to come closer.

The blonde stood right where he was, not moving an inch.

Zack sighed in frustration and grabbed Cloud's arm too fast for the blonde to see. In a matter of seconds, Zack held Cloud while quickly fastening the cloth around him. Cloud stood still in defeat as Zack finished tying the cloth around the blonde's neck.

"There we go," Zack said, smiling.

Cloud tugged at the cloak with a questioning look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked.

Cloud looked up and glared at Zack, who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Here," Zack said, tugging on the back of the cloak so it was over the blonde's head. "Keep this up and also keep your face covered."

"Yeah, okay," Cloud said.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but we have to be careful around here. Now let's get what we need, get a hotel room, and get the fuck out of here in the morning."

The two walked in silence as the town became eerily quiet. Zack's eyes darted back and forth, taking in his surroundings. Cloud did as told and kept his head down, following Zack's shadow to the best of his abilities.

Soon enough, a few people emerged from the shadows of an alleyway. A tall burly man stepped forward until he stood right in front of Zack. The man had dark blue hair and golden eyes that glared at Zack.

"Whatcha' doin' here, you outsiders?" the man grunted.

Zack wrinkled his nose slightly. _Damn this guy's breathe reeks, _Zack thought. "We're just passing by here, nothing more."

"We don't like you outsiders comin' into our town like ya are."

"Nothing has been done to harm anyone here," Zack said, trying to keep his rage down. "If you'd just let us through."

The man examined Zack for a few seconds. He growled and said, "Fine, you can go on, and you must be leavin' by the time the sun rises tomorrow mornin'."

Zack sighed, "Thanks," he said as he began to walk past the man.

"Hold on a second there," the man said.

Zack stopped and turned, motioning Cloud to move beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"I said that _you _can pass, but I didn't say anything about _him _passin'," the man said, pointing to Cloud, who stiffened slightly.

"Sorry," Zack grinned, pulling Cloud close, "but we're a package deal. If I go, then he goes too."

"Well that's too bad cause I'm taking your friend to meet a few of mine. He'll be very welcomed there I'm sure."

At that moment, a few more people started to emerge from their homes. Zack watched closely as a few started to get too close to them for comfort. The SOLDIER thought quickly before speaking. "I won't let you take him anywhere he doesn't want to go."

"Are you trying to make the demands here?" the man growled as he came closer to the two males. "You have no right comin' here into our town."

A few in the crowd mumbled a few words in agreement. Zack met the man's eyes. "Sorry again, but I don't feel like talking to someone like you anymore," Zack smiled.

"Why you little," the man said as he lunged for Cloud, who was pushed out of the way by Zack.

That's when things got crazy. The crowd suddenly began to join in, grabbing at both Zack and Cloud, who were trying to fight them off. One person ripped off Cloud's hold, revealing his face. A few women gawked at Cloud for a moment before continuing to attack.

Zack began to curse at himself as he dodged out of the way of the man's fists. He turned to Cloud, who was fighting off a man who tried to pull the blonde closer. Nailing the man in the mouth, Cloud back stepped until he was back to back with Zack.

"You see," Cloud said, "I can take care of myself."

"I guess so," Zack smirked.

"Now let's all finish this," the burly man said as the crowd got even more riled up.

Zack and Cloud tensed, ready to fight the crowd off, until the air was pierced with a loud sharp crackling sound. A few screamed at the sudden noise. Soon everyone turned and saw a woman who was holding a pistol in the sky.

The man grunted, "What do _you _want, you woman?"

The woman who was looked like Zack's age just frowned, lowering her gun. She flipped her medium length dark brown hair that was tied into a loose braid aside and stared at everyone with sapphire eyes. The woman spoke, "I think we've had enough excitement for the day, right, Azul?"

The man, Azul, glared at the woman. "These guys don't get how we work here."

"Oh, then in that cause," the woman said with a smile. She then growled, "Who gives a shit, Azul? So what if they don't know? They just got here. That's what it means to be new in town."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fool."

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please. Now all of you _get the fuck out of here!_"

And with that, everyone left, leaving behind Azul, Zack, Cloud, and the woman who turned back to Azul. "That means you too," she said.

The man said a few curse words until he left, glaring at Zack one more time. Zack turned to Cloud, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah."

Zack looked at the woman, "Hey, thanks for that."

"Don't count on me doing this twice, you hear me?" she grumbled.

"Uh, yeah, I hear you," Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

The woman sighed, "There's a hotel down the street from here; it's right next to the café. You really can't miss it."

"Great, and where can we find some supplies?"

"Figure that one out yourself," she said, turning away, walking down one of the allies.

"Well wasn't she just pleasant," Zack snorted.

Cloud laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Zack said, smiling a little.

"Are you always that bad with women?" Cloud asked.

Zack blushed, "You shut up, Cloud!" Zack yelled, grabbing the blonde in close to himself.

"Calm down, Zack, it was a joke," Cloud laughed as he tried to move away from Zack grip with little use.

"I'll have you know I'm pretty good with the ladies. I'm just not good with _that _kind of lady if you can even call her that."

"Alright, alright, now can you let me go?"

Zack looked down at Cloud, who was very close to his face. "Oh, sorry about that," Zack said.

"No problem," Cloud said, trying to hide a sudden blush that came to his face, which was a complete failure.

_Man he's pretty cute when he blushes, _Zack thought as he felt a wide grin play on his face. _But just think how even cuter he'd be blushing under me cloaked with nothing but the moonli-wait, what? I barely know this guy, and I'm thinking like that? And how the hell did _I _get so poetic? _

"Zack?" Cloud said, pulling Zack from his thoughts.

Wide eyed and confused, Zack began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Oh, un, sorry about that, Cloud. Did you say something?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to get to the hotel now."

"Oh," Zack said until he looked at Cloud, who was waiting for an answer. "Oh!" Zack said in more realization. "Y-yeah, we should get going. Now, that girl said it was by a café, but where is it?"

"Are you okay, Zack?" Cloud asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Zack smiled.

Cloud eyed the raven suspiciously for a few seconds until he sighed. The blonde took what little remained of his cloak and tore it off.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"They've already seen my face, so there's no point in keeping this on."

"I see," Zack said, but then the teen noticed a splotch of red on the blonde's arm. "Cloud, what happened there," Zack said, pointing to the red stain on Cloud's arm.

Cloud looked down and frowned. "I guess someone must have scratched me or something. There was so much going on that I must have not noticed to pain."

Zack sighed and tore off the shoulder part of his shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"W-why did you do that, Zack?" Cloud asked, a blush creeping on his face.

"I'm going to tie up your wound."

"It's fine. And besides, couldn't you have used that cloth you put around me?"

Zack shook his head, "Who knows where that thing has been."

_You were perfectly fine putting it on me before, _Cloud thought. "Zack, I told you it's fine."

"Nope, now come over here. We don't want it to get infected, do we?"

"No, no, I don't want it to," Cloud said, moving closer to Zack.

The raven teen smiled, taking Cloud's arm gently. He began to rap the pale arm as softly as possible.

Cloud watched carefully as Zack's hands moved slowly over his arm. The blonde looked closer and starred at the blood that began to slide down his pale skin. Cloud suddenly felt dizzy. _Shit, _Cloud thought. _I can't do this now; I can't pass out in front of Zack. _

Once Zack was done, he looked up at Cloud. But Zack frowned, seeing that Cloud looked even paler than before. "You alright there?" Zack asked.

_Keep it together, _Cloud thought as he grabbed his head, trying to get the world around him to stop spinning.

"Cloud?"

_I can't- _but it was too late. Cloud fell towards Zack, who caught him in his arms.

"Hey, Cloud, are you okay? Cloud!" Zack said frantically.

"Zack," Cloud breathed. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Just hang in there, okay?" I'm gonna get us to the hotel as fast as possible."

Cloud tried to nod, but his head just slumped against Zack's chest.

Zack brought his hand up to Cloud's exposed skin. He grimaced, _He's freezing, _Zack thought. Without any trouble at all, Zack lifted Cloud into his arms bridal style. The raven started to quickly make his way down the town's main road. _I just have to get to the hotel with no trouble. _

Cloud winced as Zack began to move faster.

"Sorry," Zack said, trying to keep as still as possible for Cloud's sake. The SOLDIER walked past a few buildings that were patched up and broken. Zack frowned and turned his head back to the main road. But in the distance, a movement caught his eye. Zack slowed down a bit, so he wouldn't cause too much attention.

But when Zack saw who it was, he cursed silently.

It was Squall.

Zack quickly slid into an alleyway where he pulled Cloud closer to him. The teen began to back up farther into the alley as he heard footsteps come his way. _Of all the places, why did _he _have to be _here? Zack thought. He continued to back up, but then his foot accidently hit a metal bar that also clanked into another, making a very audible sound.

The teen heard the footsteps getting louder and closer. Zack growled at himself, trying to come up with a plane to get out of the situation he was in.

Suddenly, Zack felt someone grab the back of his shirt and drag him to a door. It was too dark for Zack to see who it was, but he let the stranger drag both him and Cloud into a door.

The stranger closed the door and locked it tightly.

Zack sighed in relief to be away from Squall, but now there was this stranger to worry about. The teen was about to turn until he heard the person's voice.

"Honestly," the person said, "how dumb _are _you?"

Zack smiled, his back still facing the person. "I thought you said you weren't going to save us again."

"I did say that, didn't I?" the person said as they walked over until they stood in front of Zack.

It was the woman from before.

"So why did you help us?" Zack asked.

The woman looked down at Cloud. "What happened to your friend?"

"He passed out," Zack said. "I don't know what happened though."

The woman examined Cloud's face for a few moments. She looked back up at Zack. "Follow me," she said.

"Can I trust you?"

"You want me to send you back out there because you're like a sitting duck out there."

"Fine," Zack frowned as he began to follow the woman up a flight of stairs. She walked into a room that looked a lot like bar with cushions and nice table to sit at. Zack looked over the room to make sure nothing was up.

"Set your friend on the couch there," she said.

Zack nodded and gently set Cloud on the couch. He starred down at the blonde with a concern look on his face. Zack touched Cloud's face gently, and ran his thumb over the blonde's cheek. _He's so soft, _Zack thought.

"Can you move?" the woman said.

"Ah, oh yeah," Zack said as he nudged over, still staying as close to Cloud as possible.

The woman sighed at Zack. "If you aren't going to leave, then give him this on your own," she said, handing Zack a cup of water.

"Um, okay?" Zack said confused.

"All he did was pass out from something; it's more like fear of something he saw. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Are you a doctor or something?"

"No, I'm just an owner of the café. The café I told you your hotel was by. So anyway, who exactly are you two that you didn't want to found by Squall?"

"You know him?" Zack asked.

"He came here a few times, but I don't know him well, and you didn't answer my questions."

Zack was lifting Cloud up when he answered the woman. "My name is Zack and this is Cloud. We're just from out of town, and let's say we aren't on Squall's good side right now. And what's your name?"

Tilting the glass to Cloud's lips carefully, Zack made eye contact with the woman.

"My name is Alease," she said.

Zack almost dropped the glass all over Cloud when she said that. "Y-you're Alease?"

"You have a problem with that?" Alease glared.

"No, no, I have no problem. In fact, we've been looking for you. We have a letter from Victor to prove it," Zack said before Alease could interrupt him.

"How do you know Victor?" she asked.

Zack turned back to Cloud. "Let's take care of Cloud first before we talk, okay?"

"Sure," Alease nodded as she walked over to the counter.

Zack opened Cloud's mouth and began to pour the liquid down his throat. He sighed in relief at the sight of the blonde actually taking in the liquid substance this time. The teen set the glass down and pulled Cloud into an embrace, not caring how Alease reacted to it.

Slowly Cloud's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself taking in deep breaths. _Something smells nice, _he thought. The blonde gripped whatever he held on to and snuggled deeper into the scent.

"You awake yet?" Zack asked.

Cloud's eyes then shot open in realization, and scrabbled away from Zack only to fall on his back to the ground, taking Zack with him by the shirt.

Zack loomed over Cloud as the raven saw that he had the other pinned to the ground. Cloud blushed brightly as Zack just starred at him in shock, but at the same time, with desire.

"Well, aren't you two cute," Alease snickered.

Zack looked up from Cloud towards Alease. "And aren't you such a sight to behold."

Alease smirked and threw Zack a piece of clothing.

"What's this?" Zack asked confused.

"It's a shirt. You might want to put it on, considering that yours is torn."

Zack smiled, "Thanks, Alease."

"Hey, Zack?" Cloud said softly.

"Something wrong, Cloud?" Zack asked, taking off his old shirt and putting on his new one.

Alease suppressed a laugh by covering her mouth.

"Could you maybe, um," Cloud stuttered.

Zack looked down and saw Cloud under him with an embraced expression on his face. Zack soon felt his face forming the same expression. "Oh jeez, sorry, Cloud. I'm so sorry!" he said as Zack lifted himself up, helping Cloud up in the process.

Cloud sat up and looked at Zack, who had his hands clamped around Cloud's arms. _What is this? _Cloud thought. _Why am I getting nervous? _

"Here," Alease said, placing two plates on a table. The two looked up and saw two sandwiches and two cups of tea on the table next to Alease. "They're on the house today," she said, turning back towards the counter.

Both Zack and Cloud got up and placed themselves at the table. Zack quickly grabbed his sandwich and began eating while Cloud slowly ate his, taking a few sips of tea every now and then.

Cloud's eyes suddenly shot up to stare at Alease. "Wait a minute," he said, which caught everyone's attention. "You said your name is Alease?"

"Yeah, it is," Alease said.

Cloud quickly fumbled in his pockets until he produced the paper Victor had given him. "Here," Cloud said, holding the paper out. "This is from Victor."

Alease walked over and looked at Zack, who smirked. "I told you," he said.

"Shut it," she said, taking the paper from Cloud. She silently read it to herself. Once Alease was done, she sighed and looked at the two males. "So what do you two need me to do to help you?"

"You'll help?" Zack asked.

"If you're friends with Victor then yes."

"Well," Cloud said, "if you could give us some supplies then that would be great."

"That's it?" Alease asked.

"I think that's pretty fair," Zack said.

Alease was about to say something until there was a bang on the door. "Crap," she said. Alease turned back to the others. "Just give me a second."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zack asked, but he didn't get an answer.

Zack and Cloud watched as Alease made her way to the door. She opened it to find three men stumble in. Alease grumbled something as the three men fell into a few tables.

They were all drunk.

"Hey, hey," one slurred, "when are we getting our drinks, woman?"

Alease growled, "I told you all that this isn't a bar."

"Aww, come on," another said, "we came here just because we like you the most. Plus," the man said, turning to Zack and Cloud, "we get to see some real cute people here too."

The other two men turned, "Ahh, you're right," one said, eyeing Cloud. The man got up and stumbled over to Zack and Cloud. "What's your name, cutie?" he asked.

Cloud glared at the man and turned away, "It's none of your business."

Zack smiled at Cloud's actions.

"Denied!" one shouted.

"Shut up, you!" the one next to Zack and Cloud growled. The man turned back to Cloud and slung an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, what's say you and me get to know each other better?"

"I'm not interested," Cloud said.

"Hard to get, eh? That's good, you're the type that turns me on the most," the man then leaned done and ran his tongue on Cloud's ear, which made the blonde shiver. "You like that?" the man breathed. "Then you'll love what-"

But before the man could finish his sentence, he went flying into a few tables. Cloud looked up and saw Zack with fury in his eyes.

"Ouch, what the fuck, man?" the man yelled.

"Don't you _ever _touch him like that," Zack growled.

_Oh, man, I knew this was going to happen if I let these drunks in, _Alease thought. "I think it's about time you idiots left," she said towards the three drunken men.

The two men closer to Alease shot up. "I don't think we want to leave," one said.

"Is that so?" Alease said.

"Damn straight," the other said.

Alease glared at the two men, and in a quick motion, she held one man in a head lock. "What did I say about you idiots coming to my café drunk again?"

The other man lunged for Alease, but she turned and kicked him straight in the groin, which sent him quickly to the ground. She then threw the man she was holding to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. The man grumbled and held his stomach in pain, not making any attempts to stand.

Zack smirked, "Who knew you could do that."

"Just take care of the last one for me," Alease said, throwing the two men into the streets.

"With pleasure," Zack said, cracking his knuckles.

The man quickly scrambled until he was able to pass by Zack quickly. The raven teen turned back and saw the man wrap his arms around Cloud, holding a knife to the boy's neck.

"Stand back or I'll kill him," the man said, which made Zack freeze. The man smirked and looked at Cloud. "Now, you're coming with me, cutie. I promise you'll have the best night of your life. You _are _a virgin, right?"

"Wh-what?" Cloud stuttered shocked.

"Yep, you are," the man said. "That's the best, and I get to be your first. Aren't you lucky? I bet you taste wonderful. Now let's go," he said, backing up with Cloud.

Zack felt himself suddenly burst with rage. Before the man could react, Zack grabbed him by the arm, ripping him away from Cloud. The man cried out in pain, trying to get Zack off of him, which made the man let go of Cloud in the process.

Cloud watched in horror as Zack wrenched the man's arm behind his back painfully. The man screamed bloody murder for Zack to stop, screaming that his arm was going to fall off, but Zack refused to let go.

Once the teen was done, he threw the man aside who was withering in the pain of his arm. Zack turned to him again, "If you _ever _touch him like that again, _I will kill you._"

The man starred horrified as he got up and ran out of the café, screaming and yelling at his friends to get the hell away from that place.

Zack then sighed heavily and walked over to Cloud, who backed up when the raven tried to get close.

"Why are you backing up, Cloud?" Zack asked.

Cloud watched Zack and shook his head. "What are you doing, Zack? You could have killed that man!"

"If it was to keep you safe, then I don't care," Zack said, pushing Cloud into a wall.

Cloud looked back and then turned back to Zack scarred. "I said I can handle things."

"That's where you're wrong, Cloud," Zack said, putting his hands on either side of Cloud, trapping the blonde in the spot he was at. "What would you do in this situation? How would you get out of this?"

Cloud took the challenge and tried to punch Zack in the face, but Zack was too fast and caught both of the blonde's wrists. Zack pushed them against the wall and leaned closer towards Cloud. "What's next?" he asked.

"Z-Za-Zack, stop," Cloud trembled.

"Eh? Cloud, you aren't doing a very good job in defending yourself," Zack said, looking into Cloud's eyes. The older teen then started to trail his hand up the blonde's shirt as he leaned closer, just inches from Cloud's lips.

Cloud gasped and wrenched his hands free, pushing Zack away from him. Cloud was breathless as he hand his hands on Zack's chest.

Zack's eyes widened as he saw Cloud out of breath and terrified at what the older teen had just done_. Damn, I really fuck this one up. Now Cloud probably hates me, what the hell was I thinking? _Zack thought. "Cloud," Zack said.

Cloud instantly stiffened and backed away from Zack.

Zack felt himself break a bit by the look of fear Cloud gave him.

"I'm sorry," Zack said before he took off running out of the café.

"Hey, wait a second," Alease said, trying to grab Zack, but she missed only slightly. "Shit," she said. Alease turned back to Cloud, who was slumping down on the couch. "We have to go after him, Cloud," Alease said.

"Why, why did Zack have to do that?" Cloud said to himself.

"Oh for shit sake," Alease said. She then slapped Cloud across the face, which brought the blonde back into reality.

"Alease?" Cloud breathed.

"Come on, Cloud," Alease said. "Let's find Zack before he does something stupid."

"Right," Cloud said, standing up.

Alease nodded to him and the two took off out of the café to find Zack.

**X-X-X-X**

"I can't believe I did that!" Zack said to himself as he kicked a can down an alleyway. "That look on his face," the teen brought his hand to grip his hair.

There was a noise behind one of the dumpsters in the alley Zack was in.

The raven began to walk towards it, his heart beating faster. When he came around the dumpster, something shot out towards Zack.

The teen fell back a bit before he looked and saw that it was a cat that had just jumped down from the dumpster in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm so out of it that I'm freaked about a cat," Zack said, feeling himself laugh a bit.

He went to pet the feline, but the cat took off when it saw something in the distance. Zack turned and he felt his brow furrow.

Squall.

"What a coincidence," Squall said. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Zack Fair. Now, prepare to die by my blade."

Zack smiled, "That's good since I need to blow off some steam anyways."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Helloooooo I'm alive, yes. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like AT ALL, but a ton of things came up like with some hosptial stuff for my dad that I don't want to get into since it's pretty personal, and I kinda forgot about the story. Man I suck...hmmm I do believe if you look at the rating now it's M because well 1 I'm paranoid and 2 there will probably be some mature content soon (I hope this won't be weird). But yeah, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you all again the next chapter! Sorry again for the crappy updating times D:**


End file.
